Convergence of Tormented Souls
by Death7270
Summary: This story relates to the "Harley Quinn #1-2" Convergence Comics. Harley has returned once more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or it's characters (or any other DC/Marvel stuff). Wish I did but. :)

 _Spoiler alert: This story relates to the "Harley Quinn #1-2" Convergence Comics. Spoiler alert!_

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING: Please comment & review.**

* * *

It was amazing how a world shattering event can change people's lives.

Here was the woman who had shattered his right hand and nearly killed him, curled up beside him in bed.

It was hard for him to remember the time before, the pain, the agony of the moment, but what came after was easier.

After the Dome had surrounded them, and the city had struggled to find some measure of order. She had come to him.

It had been part of her recovery and rehabilitation program.

At first he had been freaked out. Who would not when confronted by his attacker and recurrent tormentor of his nightmares.

Being a cop in Gotham had been risky enough but going up against a costume or a meta-powered freak was the quickest way to disability retirement or the morgue.

But when he had seen her face, without the costume, without all the make-up. He was suddenly afraid for her and not of her.

It took time after that, the Dome Support sessions, Group Therapy, eighteen months of surgery to get his hand back to even a semblance of working.

They were a couple by then. Living together, sleeping together. Enjoying what life they had scratched out for themselves under the Dome.

Then the convergence began. The super powered fights to the death to protect their city.

Poison Ivy and Catwoman had barged into their apartment and returned Harley to her former self. Or at least that's what they thought they were doing.

The drugs they pumped into Harley to cleanse the non-existent mood stabilizers from her system simply gave her an incredibly potent jump to her fragile mental state.

He had been watching her face when the manic smile had reappeared.

Her white teeth gleaming in the dark, and that laugh, that terrible laugh that had given him endless torments whilst recovering in the hospital before she had come to see him.

She had left him then, seen her walk out of the apartment without a single glance back.

He had even watched her battle the rabbit and win. Every facet of her manic personality unleashed upon the unsuspecting furry hero.

Regardless of the end result; in a way he had wanted her to lose. He wanted her to stop and come back.

But she won and went away. A goldfish his only consolation prize.

Sadly it had not ended there, she returned a week later.

Wearing her costume, she had been standing out in the rain across from the apartment.

In truth he had only seen her by chance as he ran home along the other side of the street to get out of the rain himself.

He had seen her out of the corner of his eye as a passing truck's headlights illuminated the glossy red and black she wore.

She stood just in a shadowed alcove...

* * *

 **Authors** **Note: This is a drabble idea that will grow into something short and simple, a two-shot perhaps. Lots of sex in next chapter.**

 **-Death7270**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or it's characters (or any other DC/Marvel stuff). Wish I did but. :)

 _Spoiler alert: This story relates to the "Harley Quinn #1-2" Convergence Comics. Spoiler alert!_

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING: Please comment & review.**

* * *

Sex. Heated and most deeply passionate ensued.

She had made to flee when she had seen him walk over but he had caught up to her before she could escape.

He half dragged, half carried the woman that had caused him such pain back to the loft they had been sharing for so long until a week ago.

He leant her against the hallway door and watched as the spandex lycra of her costume dried almost instantly once out of the rain, a large puddle forming below her.

Yet she still looked sopping wet, slightly hunched over, her hair done into two pig tails was plastered to her face. Her cap crutched in one hand.

She looked like a kitten that had just had a bucket of water tipped upon it. Miserable and cold.

She had not spoken or made a sound and neither had he. They just stood apart looking at one another.

He made to speak but she spoke first.

"So you been looking after little Fish-Face?"

"Yeah, got'em a fish tank and a few friends too."

He watched her sag a little more "That's good, I was always alone."

"Me too, till I met you."

"That's true Lou." She said and it was then that the real conversation began "I'm sorry I left you like that. It was wrong of me, but I just could not bring myself to face you as I am. All those months of rehab and I went back to the way I was before."

He could feel the anguish in her words.

"I've done bad, real bad things. Worse than what I did to you. It was my bread and butter and then the dome hit and things went great between us and I was so happy. Even with the visions and nightmares. I was so happy being with you Lou."

"And I was happy being with you Harl."

"But things are back to the way they was before the dome. I'm me again."

He walked forward and place his hands on her shoulders "But you're here? You came back."

Harley shivered and moved into his touch, resting her wet head upon his shoulder. "Yes I've come back."

* * *

Things moved quickly then.

He kissed her, she kissed back.

She pushed him onto the bed and he let her.

There was no time to remove their clothes; it was too heated a moment. Both of them were still wet from the rain but their combined heat was fast drying what remained.

Had this been a year prior the thought of having the costumed Harley Quinn standing over him would have been a thing of nightmares. Now it was an enticement.

She giggled as she pulled open his pants.

The inhuman strength that allowed her to wield the massive hammer, had returned after the dome dissipated. And he knew that if she wanted she could move him like a ragdoll with ease.

"I hope I don't break you or something important. I've never had sex while strong."

He felt her grip and pump his erection to full mast.

They had had sex dozens of times under the dome but each of those times he had been in control.

"Time to ride the Harley." She whispered into his ear, tearing the fabric at her crotch and sliding her slick warmth over him in one easy go.

He thrust up and into her, bucking with all his strength and power. She felt so wonderful.

She ground her hips down, pushing them together and drawing him deeper and deeper with each stroke.

"I love you Harl." He groaned.

"I love you too Lou." She panted back beads of sweat cascading down her face, washing away even more of the already ruined makeup.

It was explosive, it was powerful. She became tighter as she screamed out her orgasm and his name.

He came, deeply and unrelentingly within her.

They lay together, wet and dry at the same time.

"Stay with me Harl." He asked.

Harley grinned and kissed his lips "Sure thing babe."

* * *

 **Authors** **Note: This is a drabble idea that has grown into something short and simple.**

 **-Death7270**


End file.
